The present invention relates to a diaphragm pump and relates particularly, although not exclusively to a diaphragm pump for artesian bores.
Pumps for artesian bores require extreme reliability and should pump water under most wind conditions. In addition such pumps should be simple in construction for ease of maintenance. These pumps also must not occupy much space in view of the limited area available in windmill situations. Although diaphragm pumps are known, the types presently marketed are bulky devices and have not been utilized because of their bulk and unreliability in the harsh outback conditions where windmills are found.